Resident Evil
by Bt255
Summary: My noveliztion of RE:When Bravo Teams helicopter crashes,Alpha Team hits the scene, but what they find will only shock them, monsters. After taking refuge in a nearby mansion,they only find more creatures as a result of terrible experiments gone wrong....
1. The Crash

**Resident Evil **

By Brett Taggart

Well this is my second story submitted to this site. I decided that since I already entered a story on Resident Evil 2, i thought i'd go back and write a novel on the original Resident Evil. I will eventually be writing a novel based on Resident Evil 3, then Code Veronica, Resident Evil 4, and Resident Evil 0(that was a mouthful xD). Well this is only the first chapter so Enjoy. I wil decide wheter or not to continue the story based on your reviews. Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all related trademarks are property of Capcom. Intended for mature readers, Based on the m rated game by Capcom.UPDATE: thanks to my first review of this story by Redfielder, i've changed the spacing so every time a new person speaks its not a new paragraph. If it bothered anyone now it's fixed, keep reviewing thanks xD. UPDATE 2: The layout of the mansion is based on the mansion of the original game, not the Resident Evil Remake for gamecube. I've only recently gotten that game and havent had it long enough to accuratly writing story taking place in it.

* * *

I've got bad news," Albert exclaimed while walking into the S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Squad) briefing room. Albert Wesker was the leading commander of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team. The S.T.A.R.S. had recently been deployed to Raccoon City to investigate a rash of bizarre murder cases. All of which took place outside of city-limits in the surrounding Raccoon Forest. All victims were apparently eaten. Some bites were that of large dogs while others resembled more human like teeth marks. Over 45 people have fallen victim to these random attacks. 

The most recent victims were Tammy and Angela Martinez, only 7 and 12 years old. Both girls were camping with their parents in the local campgrounds. The girl's bodies were found a few yards from the campsite, mauled and deteriorated. It is presumed that the girls wandered away from camp, were attacked and killed short after. Mrs. Martinez has been found in a nearby cave, unconscious and bruised. She is currently in Raccoon Hospital, recovering from a long-term concussion and several shattered bones. Mr. Martinez hasn't yet been found and is presumed dead. Raccoon City has been on high alert ever since. Police officials have closed all the hiking trials that lead through Raccoon Forest and the nearby Arklay mountains. S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team up of six members. Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Albert Wesker, Joseph Frost, and Brad Vickers.

Jill Valentine was a medium sized woman with dirty blonde hair. Her father had been the biggest thief in the business. Of course naturally he wanted to bring her up in the family business. He taught her all the abilities a common thief would need such as picking locks, stealthy ness, and determination. Of course after a while you always get caught and Mr. Valentine did. A diamond theft gone wrong with an accidental shooting of an innocent victim ended him in the slammer for life. After being caught and after many days of thinking he wanted Jill to do some good for once. At their arranged meeting he told her what he wanted her to do and she obediently followed his orders. It ended her up in college and then to the local police academy for training. After working for a number of years in the New York Police Department, she graduated the academy. Her skills were beyond those of her classmates so she was sent to an advanced school, which also taught side military training. After a few more years in New York City, she decided to move to San Francisco. She worked on the force and grew tired of doing the same thing over and over again. She still wanted to help people as her father had wished, but she wanted a change. She soon heard of a new branch of elite officers being hired to work in Raccoon City, Oregon.

The new team was called S.T.A.R.S. It stood for Special Tactics and Rescue Squad. Jill soon headed off the Raccoon City and applied for S.T.A.R.S. After reviewing her qualifications, the chief of police, Brian Irons, accepted her into the force. Within S.T.A.R.S. there were two teams, Alpha Team and Bravo Team. Jill had been stationed on Alpha team. Bravo teams members were Forest Speyer, Kevin Dooley, Richard Aiken, Edward Dewey, Enrico Marini, Kenneth J. Sullivan, and the team's newest medic Rebecca Chambers. Bravo team had been recently deployed to Raccoon Forest to investigate and get more clues to the whereabouts of the cannibal killers. Alpha Team had been organized to meet in the briefing room to discuss their next move. After Albert had walked in, everyone had confused looks on their faces, even chief Irons."What are you talking about?" Irons asked.

"We've just received a distress call from Bravo Team's co-pilot Edward Dewey," Albert explained. "It seems something was wrong with their helicopter and they crash landed into the middle of the forest." "Screams can be heard in the background as the head pilot, Kevin Dooley, shouted mayday mayday, were going down." Everyone seemed shocked and didn't know what to say. Jill hoped they weren't hurt. Some of them were only in there twenties and Rebecca chambers was only eighteen years old! She was the youngest person to ever be recruited to S.T.A.R.S.

"So you don't know what went wrong?" Chris Redfield asked.

"Nope, We've been trying to re-contact them, but it seems their helicopters radio transmitter went dead," Albert replied.

"All right, I want Alpha team to head out to Bravo teams crash site in twenty minutes," Irons exclaimed.

"Did you get their coordinates?" Brad asked.

"They're in the process of printing," Albert responded.

"Ok, then lets load up on weapons and go see what's up," Barry exclaimed.

"I shotgun the high caliber pistol!" Joseph exclaimed.

"This is no time for fooling around," Chris sternly said. Joseph just nodded. Alpha team loaded up on weapons, clips, and medical bags.

"Search the area and report back once you've found Bravo Team, but be careful of those Cannibal bastards," Irons remarked.

"Right chief," Albert replied.

"I really hope we don't run into the killers," Brad uttered. His lip trembled a little bit as he boarded the helicopter on the R.P.D station's roof. Brad was always known as a coward. The team had nick named him "Chicken heart." There was a pink and orange sunset casting a shadow on the Alpha Team's faces. Raccoon City never seemed so big until you got up high enough to see it all. The Raccoon Police Department took up almost a whole city block. It was fashioned in an old classical theme with oak wood doors.

"Were all counting on you," Brian exclaimed.

"We won't let you down sir," Albert remarked with a salute. Ben assumed his seat at the front of the plane since he was the team's pilot. Joseph loaded all the weapons with clips for he was the weapons specialist. Barry cocked the guns as Chris checked the medical kits. Jill sat down on the metal bench positioned at the side of the helicopter. She straightened out her uniform as she looked out the window. Jill wore a pair of blue assault pants, a light blue formfitting shirt, and body armor, completed with a blue beret. The S.T.A.R.S. insignia was on the front of her shirt. It felt good to know she was apart of something different to help people. After Barry, Chris, and Joseph were done, they each took seat on the two available benches. Albert Wesker boarded the helicopter and slammed the door shut. Brian waved as the helicopter took off, heading for Raccoon Forest. Jill's stomach churned a little bit and Chris saw the nervousness in her eyes.

"Don't worry, the Bravo Team will be alright," Chris said. He comforted as she started to loosen up.

"Yeah, and as long as you've got one of these, nothing will stand in your way," Joseph exclaimed while handing her a standard issue Berretta. She took it as she clasped it in her hand.

Barry gave her a small half smile as Brad asked, "How you guys doing back there?" Jill smiled.

"Were ready to kick some cannibal ass!" she yelled. The helicopter continued through the air as the sun went down, ending the day.

* * *

So did you all like it? Review and i'll continue or won't continue. Plus, check out my other story based on Resident Evil 2. I have more chapters in that one. Au Revoir. D. Update: iv'e been recieving reviews and messages all telling me different things on how they want the dialogue to be. Some want it together, some want it spaced out. I'll do it the way I was taught in school, space it out. Thanks! ill continue updating, chapter 2 is almost done. 


	2. Joseph!

Sorry it took so long, ive been working more on RE 2 and Spring Break started so it's nonstop fun, but anyway, this one's kinda short. well hope you enjoy. Read and review. Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all related trademarks are property of Capcom. Intended for mature readers, Based on the m rated game by Capcom.

* * *

The moon rose up fast, illuminating the night sky. Stars sprinkled into view as they neared Bravo teams crash site. Barry checked all the supplies one more time before Jill exclaimed, "Look Chris!" She pointed out the window to the nearby rising cloud of smoke. It was thick and puffy as it rose up from the wreckage. Brad eased in and landed about fifty feet from the crashed helicopter. Everyone grabbed their guns and hopped down into the thin layer of fog. They were in some sort of thick grassy open plain before it turned back into woods. Brad stayed back to monitor the copter as the four remaining Alpha Team members searched the Bravo Team's helicopter. There was no one inside. Most of the copter was still intact. The bent landing gear suggested a force landing but other than the electrical system, everything seemed fine. The smoke began to die down as Wesker shown his penlight into the open hatch. The cabin seemed perfectly in order with all it's guns, medical kits, and bulletproof vests left inside. 

_Why would Bravo Team leave the copter without any supplies? _Jill thought. It didn't make sense. If anyone had been injured, they would have stayed, but if they had to leave, why would they leave their equipment? "Check it out," Wesker exclaimed to Joseph as he handed him the penlight. Joseph nodded as he climbed up into the cockpit. A few minutes later, Joseph stepped out of the copter with a confused look on his face.

"Only a few guns and clips missing, plus one medical bag, other than that, everything is in place," Joseph explained. Albert sighed.

"Span out three meters people; widen as we go," Wesker ordered. Joseph handed the penlight to Wesker as he joined in the search. Jill only heard the steps of her comrades. There was not a single noise made by birds or grasshoppers, just them, shuffling through the field looking for a whole team that had mysteriously disappeared. It was late summer, where were all the insects and animals. Jill started to get afraid again. She was about to call the others when Joseph made a loud shrieking noise.

Jill turned to see Joseph a few feet away. He had wide eyes full of terror as he held something up. They all headed for Joseph. _What was he holding? _She wondered. _Is that a hand? Oh my god, it's a disembodied hand curled around a S.T.A.R.S. Berretta, _Jill thought. She noticed the black leather gloves on the hand. It was Bravo Team's co-pilot Edward Dewey's hand, but where was Edward and what had happened? Jill had caught up to Wesker. Suddenly, dark shapes emerged from the woods, lunging at Joseph and taking him down.

"Joseph!" Jill screamed. It rang in Chris' ears. He drew his weapon and stopped in his tracks, trying to get a clear shot at Joseph's attackers. Wesker flickered his penlight around illuminating the scene. Joseph was completely covered by his attackers. There were three of them, all-ripping at the fallen man, tearing his flesh. They all gnawed him with dripping fangs. They looked like large dogs, maybe German Shepards, but they were missing some things. They had no fur and no skin. Wet muscle and tissue covered them. Wesker's eyes widened, even beneath his pitch-black shades. Joesph cried out, there was the sound of gurgled blood in his voice. Blood seeped out of the many holes that were ravaged in his body.

One suddenly ripped Joseph's throat out in one quick tear. The shine of his neck bone glistened his the moonlight. With no time to spare, Chris fired three rounds into the nearest creature. The beast fell with a howl. The S.T.A.R.S. opened fired at the remaining two dog-like creatures. It was a frenzy of bullets and blood. The dog's still tried to finish their meal as more shots blasted into their brains. With a few final yelps and barks, the beasts fell and didn't move another inch. "Hold your fire," Wesker ordered. Chris lowered his weapon. One was sprawled next to Joseph's dead body, the other two still breathing, growling softly through slow panting gasps.

_Why hadn't they fallen at the first shots? What are they?_ Chris wondered. Wesker took one step toward the slaughter that took place when all around deep echoing howls filled the warm air. "Run, back to the copter!" Wesker shouted. The S.T.A.R.S. took off in a full sprint. Jill and Barry passed Chris as Wesker took up the rear. Wesker fired blindly into the woods as the four stumbled towards the waiting helicopter. Branches and jagged sticks whipped past them as the helicopter blades already started spinning. Chris felt a wave of relief; they still had a chance.

He saw Brad's terror filled gaze through the copter's front glass. He was shouting something, but the roar of the engine drowned him out, as a blast of wind turned the field into a sea. _Only about 30 more feet, _Chris thought. Suddenly, the helicopter jerked into the air. Air blew widely as Chris met Brad's scared gaze one more time. Brad's fear had gripped him as he clawed at the controls. "No, don't go!" Chris shouted. The copter was already flying away into darkness as Chris held up one arm. They were all going to die.

* * *

How was it? Good, bad, or allright? Well, i will try to group chapters together so they're a bit longer, until the next chapter Audios Amigos. 


	3. WTF!

Hey Everyone, sorry for taking forever to update. This is a short chapter. enjoy! R & R.

* * *

"What is this place?" Barry asked. Jill examined their surroundings. The Main hall of the mansion was brightly lit, easily twice the size of her apartment in Raccoon City. Straight-ahead was a wide staircase that split in two directions on either side, all leading up to an indoor balcony. They were four white pillars spread around the room. At the base of the staircase to the left was an end table with an old antique typewriter on it. There were bright lights hanging from the ceiling and a ruby red carpet runner that went all the way up the stairs. The polished black and white linoleum floor shined so brightly that Jill almost had to squint. There were two large picture windows on both sides of the door positioned high up on the wall. There was a total of six doors In the large main hallway, three on the first floor and three on the second. After observing everything, Jill knew that this mansion was too neat to be deserted, but who was living out in the middle of Raccoon Forest. The outside looked old and ancient, but the inside was all in order, everything looking like it had just been cleaned. 

Jill leaned against one of the walls, reloading clips and resting her legs. She felt horrible about what happened to Joseph. She knew there would be a time for sorrow, but not now, they had a situation to deal with. Just then, they heard something crash further to the left of the mansion. "Chris, check it out, we'll wait here," Albert ordered. "If you find anything, report back here, this hallway can be our temporary meeting place." Chris nodded as he raised his weapon and headed for the only door on the left on the first floor.

"Chris," Jill exclaimed. Chris stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Be careful," she uttered.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Chris boasted firmly while raising a fist. He opened the door and left his three remaining comrades confused and worried in the large main hall. He stepped into a large dining room, a ticking grandfather clock against the right wall. In the center of the room was a long oak dining room table with all the plates, napkins, cups, and utensils set up near the chairs that were positioned around it. A blue carpet covered the floor and an indoor balcony went in a square around the room on the second floor.

_That must be where that door on the left on the second floor goes too_, Chris thought. There were various marble statues and potted plants placed off to the side. Chris spotted a wooden door other end of the room on the right. He walked down the side of the table, making muffled footsteps on the carpet. Next to the door positioned in the middle of the back wall was a large linoleum fireplace. It had dry wood already placed in the large opening and a metal grating covering the opening of the fireplace. Above the fireplace was a large picture of a man holding a sword with a naval uniform on. It's neither the picture nor the fireplace that caught Chris' attention, but it was the gleaming bright red pool of blood that stretched across the ground in front of the fireplace.

_I hope that isn't one of the Bravo team member's blood_, Chris thought. He checked to make sure his gun was loaded and cocked then headed for the door on his right. He reached for the door and pushed it open, the door making a creaking sound on its rusty hinges. He stepped into another long lit hallway. There were three doors, two at the end of the hallway to his left and one directly in front of him. To his right the hallway was a dead end which opened up into a little sitting area with couches, end tables, and a the newest edition of Raccoon Times. Chris noticed a shattered vase on the ground and realized that the sound they heard, but what made it fall. Chris walked a few more steps and looked down to see a hunched man on his knees huddled over another person.

He heard the sound of tearing flesh and just then the head of a man fell to the ground and rolled a few inches. Chris backed away in disgust as the hunched man turned his head and saw Chris. He slowly got up and faced Chris. He was wearing a blood stained lab coat and had sharp jagged teeth. His eyes were pure white and his skin was ripped and pale. He let out a low moan before extending his arms and reaching for Chris. Chris quickly raised his weapon and fired into the man's torso. It seemed to have no effect. As Chris backed away he fired another round into the man's check bone. Nothing happened.

"Jesus," Chris exclaimed. Chris reached for the nearest door and slammed it behind him. He had entered the door that was directly across from the one he had entered in. He put his ear to the door as the man moaned and headed back to his other meal. Chris let out a breath of air as he leaned against the door and ran his fingers through his hair. _What was that thing_? He wondered. It looked like something rights out of a science fiction movie. It was so lifeless and those eyes. _He was eating that person_, Chris realized. The thought of it made sent goosebumps up his back and made his arm hairs rise. "I'd better report this to Wesker," He exclaimed. _As soon as I open the door, I'll make a sprint for the dining room_, Chris thought. He jiggled the door handle as he tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Chris started to get frantic, slamming his shoulder against the door, but he knew it had been wedged shut behind him. There was no going back, and no one would be able to find him either if the door wouldn't open from either side. He was trapped.


	4. That ticking clock is driving me crazy!

Hey, sorry so long for the update, working on stories for anyway, this chapter's short, but i wanted to get another chapter up before summer ends xP. enjoy R&R. Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all related trademarks are property of Capcom Intended for mature readers, Based on the m rated game by Capcom

* * *

Barry heard gunshots from back in the main hallway. Jill stood up and Wesker turned his head toward the door. _Chris_, Jill thought. "Barry, Jill, see what's going on and report back here," Wesker ordered. Barry nodded as he cocked his gun and headed for the door, Jill close behind. He pushed open the brown door revealing a large open dining room, a ticking clock of to the side. A table sat center in the room. Barry noticed a door at the other side of the room on the right. He motioned for Jill to follow him as he walked around the table. He saw a linoleum fireplace on the back wall, but more importantly noticed the blood splattered on the floor near it.

"Oh jeez, I hope this isn't Chris' blood," Barry bellowed. He crouched down next to the blood and exclaimed, "Jill, go see what's behind that door, I'm gonna stay behind and take a closer look at this blood, and stay alert."

"Ok, I'll be right back," Jill replied as she turned and headed for the door. Upon reaching the door, her heart began to beat as she reached for the door handle. Jill pushed open the door and entered a long bright hallway, the polished wood shining beneath her feet. The door slammed shut behind her and Jill observed the hallway. There was floral pattern wallpaper than ran down the hallway. Jill counted a total of three doors that she could see. Jill heard a muffled sound to her left, which made her raise her gun. She slowly walked to down the hallway; her shoes making a soundtrack on the oak wood floor. She carefully stepped over a shattered vase and made a sharp right turn. The hallway opened up into a small sitting area, a green couch against the back wall. A small end table was next to the couch on the left with a small table lamp resting on top of it, the switch turned to the on position. A frayed rug covered the floor and on top of that rug was what deeply disturbed Jill to the point where she could almost cry.

A ripped up corpse of a S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team member lay sprawled across the floor, but what was even worse than the corpse was the _thing _that was hovering over it. A man was on his knees next to the corpse, reaching his hands at the torn body and grasping pieces of flesh and muscle tissue firmly in his hands. He held it up to his mouth and sunk his jagged dirty teeth into it, consuming it with ease. Blood trickled down his hands as he reached for more nourishment. There was fresh blood splotched all over his face and shirt. He wore a white lab coat, long dress pants, a brown belt, a collared shirt, all completed with a funky tie. His clothes were all tattered and blood frayed. The head of the corpse was missing clear off the body. It lay a few inches from the body, deteriorated and ravaged. Half of the head was all skull, the other torn black skin. Jill realized that it had to be Kenneth J. Sullivan of Bravo team; he was the only black S.T.A.R.S. member on Bravo team. The creature that resembled a man heard Jill's soft slow breaths of the acid air and turned his head to face her. She backed up at the site of his face. He slowly stood up and turned his whole body towards her. He let out a low raspy moan as he reached for Jill. She saw only desperation for food in his white eyes.

Too frightened to shoot, she turned and ran the short distance back down the hall to the door she entered from. After quickly opening the door she sprinted over to Barry, still crouched near the blood. He stood up as she approached him. "Did you find anything?' Barry asked. Jill was about to blurt out everything she had just witnessed, but didn't have a chance as the door behind them slowly creaked open. They both quickly turned their attention to the door as the creature pushed his way into the room.

He quickly headed for Barry as Jill backed up yelling, "Look out, it's a monster!" Barry raised his magnum and fired, two rounds whacking against the creature's chest. It didn't even care as it kept on heading for Barry. Less than 5 inches away, Barry fired another round into its head as it collapsed, adding more blood to the collection already on the floor.

"What is it?" Barry asked as he observed it.

"I don't know, but lets report this to Wesker," Jill suggested.

"Right," Barry agreed as the two headed back toward the main hall. Jill opened the door into the main hall, Barry right behind her. She entered the hall and looked around for Wesker, but he was nowhere to be found. _Where did he go? _Jill wondered. "Wesker!" Barry hollered, his voice echoing off the walls. "Help me look for him Jill, and stay in this hall," Barry responded. Jill headed for the stairs sweat dripping down her face. _What was that zombie-like creature? _Jill asked herself. _Poor Kenneth. _She reached the top of the stairs and looked around the balcony before rejoining Barry on the ground floor. "Find him?" Barry asked.

"No, not a trace of him," Jill told. "What's going on here Barry, first Chris, now Wesker, and that zombie creature, this is all just so weird," Jill bellowed.

"I know what you mean, but we need to stay calm if were going to get through this." "First things first, we need to seal our escape, there must be a backdoor somewhere, plus we need to find Chris, Wesker, and the missing Bravo team members," Barry explained. "We'll cover more ground if we split up, I'll head back over to that door in the dining room and see if I can find anything over there while you check the doors on the right side of the mansion, and stay on the first floor," Barry bellowed.

"Right, I'll do that then," Jill responded.

"We'll use this hall as a temporary meeting point, and Jill, be careful," Barry advised. Jill nodded as she headed for a brown single door across the room. She heard Barry exit as the door slammed shut. She jiggled the handle and found out it was locked. She tried the blue double doors next to the brown door and to her surprise it was unlocked. Jill took a deep breath, raised her gun, and gulped as she pushed the door open, just wishing she could wake up and this all be a bad dream.


	5. The First Leg Of The Race

Hey everyone. havent updated in a while. this chapter is a short one. I've been busy with school and homework, sorry. well R&R. :)

* * *

She walked into a small room with blue marble flooring. It had sky blue walls with a black base trim where the walls met the floor. There were white stage lights hanging from the ceiling pointed at the beautiful pictures on the left and right walls. Centered in the middle of the room was a turquoise marble pedestal with a bust of a woman holding a hollow pot over her right shoulder. It was titled, "A Woman Drawing Water." Above it, the ceiling was carved in with a decorative pattern. Jill walked in a little further to notice a wooden door on the right side and on the left was an opening blocked by a long red curtain. Between the two doors was an oval picture of a chubby woman with red hair. There was a small chest blocking the curtain opening and a metal step up ladder a few feet from the bust. 

_This is creepy, _Jill thought. The room was dead silent, only the sound of her boots stomping against the marble. She headed for the curtain when she noticed a rolled up piece of paper in the hollow pot of the bust. She pushed the metal heavy metal step up ladder as close to the bust as it would go and climbed up. She reached and clenched the paper in her right palm. After descended back down the ladder, she opened it to see it was a map of the first floor. "Oh my god," She exclaimed as she realized there was a lot of ground to cover. She decided to check out the curtain room before heading through door next to it. She crouched down and pushed the chest to the right as the room could now be entered. She took a deep breath and walked from the blue marble tile to the mahogany wood flooring in the room. The walls were painted blood red with a pure white trim. Wall lights illuminated the empty dark room. The room went straight and made a bend left up ahead. She clenched her Beretta gun as she slowly turned the corner. There was an old shelf that covered the back wall. It was filled with papers, knick-knacks, and boxes. There were pictures leaning against the walls, rolled up rugs, some vases, and a few busts placed off to the side. Right below her was a limp man's body lying on the floor. His eyes were shut and he seemed to be dead.

_Maybe I can slowly slip around him and check the shelf_, Jill thought. She slowly slid her boots around the corpse scanned the shelf for anything useful, blowing dust off the ancient items. She coughed lightly as she realized there wasn't anything in here and that her nervousness was wasted. She turned and headed back around the body. With one quick grab the man's arm shot up and grasped Jill's right leg, his nails digging through her pants into her skin. She yelped as she pointed her gun down and fired into his forehead. His hand quickly fell to the ground as a sea of blood emerged. He was dead. She put her right hand to her heart and took a few deep slow breathes to get her composure down. She headed back into the blue marble room to try the wooden door. As she jiggled the handle she realized it was locked. She pulled out a hairpin and unlocked the door. Her father has shown her that. "Dad," Jill murmered before opening the door. Jill had entered a long L shaped hallway with brown chests lined along the left side. To her right was a wall lined with wide windows that showed nothing, but the dark night sky. She noticed a pack of handgun bullets on the floor to her right. She was running low on bullets so she happily picked them up. This room was also quiet like the last one. She walked a few feet with her gun raised toward the sharp left turn she was about to make when the sound of shattering glass filled the hallway. She quickly turned her head as a large black dog leapt through one of the windows a few feet behind her.

All she thought was, _run, _as she bolted down the hallway. She made the sharp turn and was relived to see the empty hallway. A single door was at the back wall. Jill prayed it could be open. The dog barked and growled as it chased her down the hall. What was only three seconds felt like three hours as she stumbled towards the door. Suddenly, another dog burst through a window a few feet in front of her. _Oh Come on! _Quickly using her wit, she fired one bullet into the dog's front right leg without even stopping. The dog collapsed onto the floor. She felt a wave of accomplishment, but she quickly remembered the other dog was still coming. She picked up some speed and hopped over the wounded dog as she rammed into the door, turning the handle, and practically jumping through. The door slammed behind her, as she knew she was alone. The other dog howled angrily on the other side as Jill sunk onto her hands and knees.

"I want to get out of here!" She screamed in a burst of fury before tears stretched down here check like a waterfall. She pushed some hair behind her ear as she straightened her beret and wiped her tears. _Come on Jill, sobbing like a child won't help you. _She had to be strong and find the others. "Right," She exclaimed to herself. _I wonder how Barry is doing_?

* * *

so was it ok-ish:P 


End file.
